Querencia
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lina!]. Es imposible, es Wanda.
**N/A:** ¡Holi! C: Y

Bueno, atrasado y todo raroso, pero he aquí, tu regalo de cumple, **Lina** hermosa :3 Lo hice con tremendas paladas de cariño (mira, que escribir _fluff_ cuando el alma quería _angst_ luego del tráiler de _CW_ es una muestra de _amorsh_ de Madre Pato xD). Espero te guste y te haga sonreír. Si no lo hace, golpéalo, hazme favor C;

Tiene una naturaleza mitad cómic, mitad MCU, hay que aclarar (aunque no sé hasta qué punto sea válido decir eso cuando las pelis están basadas en cómics xD).

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Wanda y Visión son propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

 _I. Aprender_

Visión titubea un instante — _medio segundo en que asimila algunas cosas sobre valor y prudencia_ — y se acerca, inclinándose para sujetar el mentón de la mutante. La conmina a elevar el rostro. Ella, ojos llorosos y la insondable nostalgia de siempre, anuncia su confusión juntando las cejas pero no opone otra resistencia.

Visión le sonríe _—gesto que sobrevive por su utilidad entre los humanos, a Visión se le antoja más emoción que accidente evolutivo—_ , limpia los remanentes de las lágrimas con sus pulgares y se queda contemplándola así un rato. Nota el momento exacto en que la mirada ajena abandona la tristeza para ataviarse de una brillante curiosidad.

Visión sabe que se trata de su primera victoria y se asegura de almacenarla en aquél sitio de su memoria que ha permanecido intacto hasta ahora.

* * *

 _II. Sorprenderse_

Wanda suele llegar de repente _—Visión experimenta lo más cercano a un respingo que podrá obtener—_ , abordándolo a mitad de cualquier tarea en turno. Habla rápido. Mueve mucho las manos, su gesticulación es fuerte.

Visión se queda con cada detalle de su entusiasmo. Visión deja que la felicidad de Wanda, cuando existe, se contagie, se adueñe de él, lo envuelva sin pedir permiso.

Antes de partir, Wanda le obsequia una mirada cálida y todavía curiosa, como si estuviera intentando adivinar algo _—algo especial, algo que nadie más sepa—_ sobre él.

* * *

 _III. Experimentar_

Las conversaciones acerca de _cosas_ pronto tornan en acciones que crean cosas, todas las cosas que se pueden pensar, y es que la imaginación de Wanda es similar en riqueza a su capacidad para hacer que esas cosas imposibles se vuelvan realidad.

Hay una extraña belleza en el caos que implica la magia de Wanda _—Visión no sabe qué es aún, pero algo en ello lo impele siempre de vuelta a ella._

Pronto, Tony y Bruce insinúan: debe andarse con cuidado. Steve le solicita abandonar semejantes 'juegos'.

Visión no entiende. No asimila por qué debe ceder ante el miedo cuando Wanda hace realidad lo imposible.

Visión no comprende. Temer lo imposible es temerla. A Wanda.

Imposible.

Visión no lo concibe.

De las cosas imposibles, ésa se le antoja la única que efectivamente lo es.

* * *

 _IV. Aceptar_

A veces la descubre mirándolo fijamente, la cabeza algo ladeada, la mirada afilada.

Hoy, el viento nocturno agita su cabello. Enrojece sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

—¿Qué pasa, Wanda?

La mutante da una de sus respuestas automáticas, como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta desde hace tiempo.

—Tú.

Visión pestañea, sin captar la intención de la mutante. Permanece en silencio, consciente del impulso eléctrico – _el complicadísimo algoritmo en acción_ – que ordena a su cuerpo tener una reacción física.

No sabe qué es, pero tiene algo de caótico, mucho de abrumador. Se sospecha humano.

Es una sensación.

Es imposible.

Es Wanda.

—¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que existieras, Visión?

—Pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja esgrime una sonrisa enigmática.

—Bajo estadísticas de principio de siglo, mi existencia, tal como es justo ahora, habría sido considerada imposible en el periodo de tiempo relativamente breve que ha transcurrido desde entonces hasta este momento.

Wanda amplía su sonrisa, se acerca. Su aliento le roza la piel, sus labios están a un suspiro de los propios. Sabe lo que sigue. Pese a su reciente creación, no lo ignora.

No rehúye nada. Lo acepta.

Es un androide, en algún momento saldrá alguien para decir lo muy imposible que es eso.

Pero Visión no teme. Acepta.

Lo imposible: quiere a Wanda Maximoff.

* * *

Fin (?

Morí porque a cada rato, con cada viñeta, el angst me reclamaba, pero Lina, querías algo bonito y bueno… espero fuera bonito :3


End file.
